


Through the Blood

by SylvannasBurnas



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, assassin's - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvannasBurnas/pseuds/SylvannasBurnas
Summary: Kassandra knows him, this Deimos, this God among men. Their blood sings the same siren song, calling the other in. The bonds broken so long ago atop a mountain are strong as Atlas' grip on the sky between them.





	Through the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in love with these two- even as siblings- and this happened. The gods don't have to follow mortal rules on incest, so I decided Niether do Demigods. Also where the more prominate Dynamics come into play. Cheers! 
> 
> Sylv~

Deimos prowls around the circle, watching the Cultists like a hungry wolf. A traitor stands among them. He can smell their fear, and the truth reeks around the Traitor like a fog. He plays with them anyway. The first two run like scattered mice after he is done, and it makes his God blood sing. 

The third catches his eye. She is... Different. Like he is. He paces in front of her before offering his hand, calling her up. She does so with little hesitation, eyes watching him like one wolf meeting another among a herd of sheep. She reaches for the pyramid as he does. 

Memories play before them both. The same memory. Of the Priest holding him out to the gods, and of her running for him. She snatches him from the one they both label Evil in their memory before the man turns on them with anger. She is hunched over him, a wolf protecting her own as their father is told to do the deed himself. Kassandra brandished her Spear at the men stepping forward as Alexios crys in the rain. She curses at them, threatening as she holds her brother closer to her chest.

Nikalous steps forward, and lightning flashes as Kassandra hisses at him, slashing the Spear at him. He slaps it out of her hand and over the edge. He trys to pull Alexios from her and gets bitten savagely for his trouble. She screams in his face as he lifts her by her wrist. Her brother is held safe with her other as she struggles. He lets go. She curls around the baby as they fall, praying she is enough to slow his fall. (She isn't)

 

 

Both pull back and stare at the other in awe a moment before he roars for her to GO. This is no place for his αίμα. These people will kill her. She that is Family. Kassandra pulls on their re-made Bond from so long ago, breaths deep his scent before doing as he says. The next cultist is pummeled to death, and she grabs a peice of the Pyramid for herself again. It sings to them both. 

 

 

The Island is strange Kassandra decides. Out of place. She places the Spear to the door and it slides open, and in the back of the cave the Spear is made stronger. She twirls it around in her hand, moving her body in a circle then into a side flip to test its new weight. Better. No more splinters in her palm after a fight. She is thankful. She wonders at the voice that announced her.

The door opens for her again and the arrow is expected. She had let him track her. Had felt him follow her footsteps. She blinks at the arrow in her hand to its shooter and spins it on the tip of her finger. Her armor is matte black where his is shining like Apollo. Funny. If he is Apollo, she is Ares. 

"Come up." He demands it, and she indulges him his authority. She scales the rock with years of practice in the motions and accepts the hand offered to her at the top. They keep their hands clasped for a solid moment. They stare at each other. The pulse of shared blood between them roars, pulling them together. Both scents are wrong. Missing the piece. Two halves. 

"Well, little brother?" She asks finally, and he pulls her into his chest. His arms wrap around her waist and back while hers close around his shoulders and they tighten down with both their considerable power. Ikorus circles above them- ever faithful. Kassandra gives a whine as Alexios' teeth clamp high on her neck, hers sink into the base of his shoulder. 

"Mine." He snarls into her skin, arms flexing and temple leaning against hers. "My αίμα"

Their blood sings as the Bond settles into place and strength. She feels her tears fall, and her shoulders shake. He pulls her up to her toes and holds her tighter to the Brother she thought lost. The Brother she thought she killed. He feels her tears on his skin and growls- it shakes them both- stepping forward and forcing her back until her spine hits a ruined pillar. They are like the sky and the sea at the horizon.

"Kass-an-dra" he draws it out, leaves kisses in between syllables. Her feet are off the ground, so she pulls her legs up around his waist and plants her hands in his dreadlocked hair. She admires the shining beads in it a moment too long for his liking as he bites the base of her throat to regain her attention. Kassandra gasps at the feeling of his teeth before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning forward, kissing behind his ear as he moves up her neck. This is not usually done between two Alphas, but for the other they make an exception.

"Kassandra" he whispers it into her ear once he gets there and she gasps again as he forces her back into the pillar to grind against her core. She tightens her legs, shoving her boots off with skill (he Disaproves how fast she can do it in this position- practice?) And he begins unhooking the Spartan armor from her chest. She finds the ties of his and gets to work, nimble fingers working faster than his own. 

They both are divested of armor in minutes and the clash of demigod bodies should be audible to anyone within miles. They wrestle for a long moment before Kassandr straddles his waist, pinning his arms above his head. His smile shows all his teeth as hers is triumphant and she slides back and down. Both gasp and the smooth slide, with ease Alexios sits up, pulling her hands behind her back with one hand while holding her waist with the other. She gasps loudly and leaves bites along his collarbone. The bruises are the shape of her teeth and mouth. 

She is at the perfect level and he lets his hand wander the canvas of her scars, lowering his own mouth to suck on her breast. She arches as he bites gently, flexing her arms hard on reflex before he lets her free. Her arms come around him and she rocks forward- gaining a gasp of pleasure from him before rakeing her nails down his back when he pushes her back to the grass to plunge deeper into her, with her legs forced wide and feet braced against the ground as he takes her. 

She lavishes his face, neck, chest and shoulders in kisses and whispered praise, crys of ecstasy and pleasure coming from them both. She tightens herself around him tauntingly, trying to get him to move faster, go harder. He is being fragile with her. Like she is Mortal. Like she is Frail. Like she is lesser. She reminds him of their shared blood when she twists them back around, him on his back and without pause she rises, falls and rolls her hips expertly. 

His hands fall to her hips again and she spreads her knees more as she sinks down on him, calling to the gods in pleasure. They move like this until he gets tired of being on his back. He surges upward again, moving her knees over each of his shoulders and pinning her arms above her head, still inside her deep as he can get before moving his hand to her bud and just pressing at first. It makes her gasp, then she writhes as he circles his finger over it in slow torture, keeping the rest of himself still, flush against her core. He makes her writhe. 

"Say it, Kass-and-ra" he leans over her now, eyes locked as he gives her untold pleasure fit for a goddess, the pleasure building fast in her belly. "Say my NAME" a demand she has no power left to disobey. 

"ALEXIOS" she screams as her climax rams into her like a war boat, and he follows not half a second later as she tightens around him. He feels his Knot start to inflate. 

He rests his forhead against hers, both their eyes closed. Then his Knot slides into place fully, and she gasps as he begins filling her even more. She rolls her hips up, testing the Knot and he huffs into her now loose hair.

She has always been careful with her lovers, always picking Omegas (Alikbates), Betas (Brasidas) or even other female Alphas. She has been waiting. For what, she didn't know for years - until he slammed open the door of the Cults Temple. Shared blood sings a symphony of ambrosia in her body- who is she to deny it's call?

Kassandra whines, opening her eyes and leaning forward to put her face into his shoulder as he continues to spill inside her. He leans on his forearms over her, and they share kisses, bites and nuzzles for long moments. It will take a while for his knot to calm, and she is unwilling to ruin this moment. 

They wait like that for a while before he sits up, pulling her with him to put his back to a pillar, her facing him in his lap. The Knot is slowly going down, and she has come twice on it. Shivers wreak her body, limp against her αίμαs' chest, mouthing bruises into his shoulder as she gasps and whimpers softly at every small move. 

As it disappears completly she sighs, but then he lifts her hips up and drops her down, getting a startled gasp when his member hits her sweet spot. Alexios aims for that place every time then, tearing gasps and moans from Kassandra like no other has ever done before. Alexios has one hand at the base of her neck, the other on her hip in complete control as he puts hickys and bite marks high on her throat and down her chest. (He claims her now, feral smiles)

She is oversensitve by the second peak he gives her like this, her arms over his shoulder, her chest leaning against his, her face in his neck as he grinds into her prostate. He breaths deep as his peak hits again, and she follows after with a nearly painfilled cry. His knot swells again -larger this time, more seed to spill-and Kassandra attempts to lift herself from it before it can anchor. He snarls possesively, pulling her back down onto it- coming right into her sweat spot. She crys out, arching her back and screaming his name. (She is wrung dry) He runs his fingers through her pretty hair, biting the same place again to get a reaction from her. She shakes hard, spitting praise and curses alike at him. 

His second knot keeps her tied to him longer than the first, and he pulls two more orgasms from her like that. She trys every few minutes to lift off his cock, and falls back down that little bit only to find her pleasure again. Alexios finally after the Fith attempt pulls her legs around his waist instead of the ground he stands. She is breathless with the rocking of his steps, of the way he moves inside her as he mounts a few stairs. 

A small over look, sheltered by an outcrop of rock in where he sits back down on a pelt covered fallen pillar, her legs falling from his waist to the rock. She leans forward against his chest and melts into him, a content pur in her chest soon drowned out by his own. He runs his hands all over her tanned body, smelling the sea in her hair and blood on her skin. 

He can smell another on her, old but there and he snarls into her hair. With little warning he is scenting her viscously, hands rough on her spine, hips, shoulders and wrists as her works his scent glands against her own. He wants his scent so entrenched in her own it cannot be taken over by another. She leans forward to rub the side of her face against his own, doing the same but more delicately where he is viscous. There is a purr in her chest, and a answering one in his. Her fingers play in his hair as he continues scenting her- by now more for the motion than the smell. 

Kassandra relaxes over him as the tie shrinks and finally releases her. He shows his teeth when she shifts around, but continues his pur when all she does is lift off of him. Her back is to the suns descent and she knows her crew has pulled the Adrestia ashore by now on the other side of the small island. She had warned them not to wander far from her in these waters. 

Alexios wraps his arms over her waist to anchor her to him, and she shifts to get more comfortable. The cry of an eagle and she raises up, one hand on her brothers chest to greet Ikaros properly. The loyal bird caws at her, gliding from his branch to a few feet away on the ground. Alexios is still as he watches her speak to the eagle she has a title from, a great eagle with long talons he connects to the many scars on her right arm. 

The eagle caws at her and hops forward, turning too wise golden eyes on him. A curious sensation of pulling and he see through Ikaros' eyes at the two of them, outlined in the gold of Gods. Kassandra purrs as she joins him in this strange thing, her mind curling under his own like a cat as Ikaros takes flight, circling the island to show them the sunset. Eagle bearer indeed.


End file.
